


Cá Estarei para te Ouvir

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Loki marries Heimdall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cá Estarei para te Ouvir

**Author's Note:**

> 5000 words for a prompt. They better be happy. I used the word Jotun when I was talking about a singular one and Jötunn for their plural and instead of falling in the other's hold, when Loki fell from the Bifrost, he ended in Jotunheim where he was crowned king.

“They won’t just give us the Casket of Ancient Winters,” Lila is saying for what feels like the twentieth time.

Loki doesn’t even nod or even acknowledges her anymore. From all the Jötunn he has met, she’s his least favourite. That may have something to do with her being the biggest force against his coronation as king of Jotunheim, but at least contrary to Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volgstagg she has accepted his kingship and has showed nothing but respect, at least to his face.

“I have an idea,” Braun says and Loki sits straighter in his throne. He has learnt in his small time as Jotunheim’s king that when Braun speaks, you should pay close attention since usual he’s being wise.

When he isn’t forward with his idea, Loki nods, “go on.”

“What about a marriage between one of us and one of theirs?”

If it had come from anyone but Braun, Loki would have dismissed the idea immediately, but as it is…

“They would have to be very high in the hierarchy for Odin to consent to give the Casket as a wedding gift,” Loki says slowly.

“That means you,” Baldur, his younger brother says and Loki notices the smirk in his face, but it’s mostly an amused one.

Loki smirks right back at him, “that may be so, but the only person in Asgard that stands as high as me is Thor, and as much as I might despise him right now we were raised together for over a millennia. I won’t marry my brother, adopted or otherwise.”

“Says the guy that slept with a horse,” Loki narrows his eyes at his brother (he had already explained how that rumour had started) who quickly puts his blue hands up. “That was a joke. Geez, you Asgardians have no sense of humour.”

Loki feels like telling him he is isn’t an Asgardian, like he has every time Baldur made a similar comment but decides against it. It doesn’t bother him as it used to. Yes, he was raised as a prince of Asgard but right now he is king of Jotunheim who needs his help to restore its former glory (it doesn’t escape him the irony of those words).

“What about the all-seeing guardian?” Jenga, Baldur’s wife asks.

“What about him?” Loki asks in return. He has a feeling he knows what she’s talking about, but it won’t come from his mouth.

“Marry him. He is even more powerful than Thor.”

Loki wants to refuse her idea immediately but she does have a point.

“Odin will never accept it. Like you just said, he is the king’s guardian. He can’t be married to a king of another world,” Loki finally settles on.

“Ah, but you aren’t just a king from another world,” Baldur says. “You’re his younger son. I approve of this idea.”

“How would it even work? He spends all of his time by the Bifrost. I don’t think I have ever seen him outside of his post for more than one time.”

“Are you sure he’s single? Because that sounds like something a married man would do,” Baldur says and is smart enough to move a few steps to the right, away from his wife’s fury.

Loki smirks. Baldur really is nothing like Thor.

“I don’t think we should dismiss this idea,” Braun says. “He holds a high position in Asgardian’s hierarchy, after all he has ruled Asgard while the king slept and he is much more powerful than your average Asgardian.”

“What about his mission?” Loki came close to calling it job, but that would be an insult to all that Heimdall has done for Asgard.

Right now he isn’t seeing a downside to this idea. Heimdall is possibly one of the couple of people he has any respect for, being in Asgard or any other world.

“Well, he has been there for centuries, I’m sure he would like a vacation every once in a while.”

“Yeah, doesn’t he have to use the bathroom?”

“Of course you wouldn’t wonder about his eating or sleeping habits,” Loki replies to Baldur with a smirk.

“Loki,” Baldur’s red eyes have gotten large. “Does that mean that he’s never had sex?”

Really, a man his size should not look that amused asking a question like that.

“You do know he hasn’t always been guardian, right? Besides he is known to sometimes take a leave. There are some who are trained to take his post, if not as good as he is.”

“Then it’s settled,” Lila says.

“Now, who wants to go to Asgard and propose this to Odin?” Baldur asks and everyone is suddenly avoiding everyone’s eyes.

.

“Congratulations, brother!” Thor claps him on his shoulder, “I know you will be very happy and this union will bring our kingdoms closer.”

Loki will never admit it, but he was kind of afraid Thor would be against this idea. That his fake brother would tell him he was undeserving of a man like Heimdall.

“Thank you, Thor,” he answers.

Braun had gone to Asgard two days before, returning with Thor who was sent to get all the details right.

Loki hadn’t been happy with his brother’s appearance until Baldur had murmured in his ear, “imagine if they had sent your fiancée’s sister.”

Right, Loki is definitely not looking forward for a meeting with Sif. He has hopes he can spend his entire marriage life without seeing her.

It takes over five hours without interruption to get all the details settled. In the beginning it had seemed like an easy conversation, deciding which date (two weeks from now) but when the second question had been asked (where?), well… Loki understood why no servants could be found. He himself had almost left the palace, except leaving Baldur and Thor plotting together would end badly for everyone.

Finally it is decided that the marriage itself will take place in Asgard’s palace with Odin officiating it, but that the party would be in Jotunheim since Loki was the one to make the proposal, after all.

“You need to give us the Casket,” Baldur says and nice going brother, of course Thor is just going to hand it over.

“Why?” Thor asks with narrowed eyes.

“Have you seen this place? Not to talk bad about dad or anything, actually that’s exactly what I’m doing; he didn’t exactly take care of his palace. He just spent all his time sitting in his throne brooding and the palace is like falling to pieces. And I mean, our brother deserves the best wedding party ever, and you can’t expect us to do that without some help.”

That’s… actually a good point, Loki thinks. And using the “our brother” was definitely smart. He had Thor the moment he uttered those words.

“I will talk with the All-Father but you make a good point, Baldur,” Thor nods and if Loki wasn’t sure Baldur had no desire to be king, he would be worried because that kid (only ten years younger than Loki, but it’s not like he’ll let him forget it) is going places.

And that’s how two days later Thor is back with the Casket of Winters, deciding he is staying to help.

Loki wants to say no until Baldur excuses them both and whispers, “this will be good for both of you. I think you both need this. I know you’re upset with him but he is your brother, even more than I am. Don’t send him away or you’ll regret it.”

“When did you become so wise?”

“Did you meet our father? Someone had to.”

Loki nods and goes back to the throne room (which is the first he’s using the Casket on) and tells Thor he can stay. The smile he receives in return makes some of the anger melt in his stomach and maybe Baldur’s right.

.

Two weeks later and Loki is kind of having a panic attack. For the first time in his life Thor is the one getting him over it, after sending Baldur away since he kept making jokes about the torture of a marriage life and Loki is going to make sure Jenga hears all about it.

“Why are you so worried, brother?”

“Why would Heimdall want to be married with me? I mean, besides being king of Jotunheim what do I have going for me?”

“Loki,” Thor says with a horrified gasp. “You are one of the most powerful beings in the nine realms. You are probably the only being that has ever passed through Heimdall without him seeing. And even if you were a normal Jotun, you would still be one of the most skilled beings with words that I know. You are as smart as Odin and you are a great king. I don’t see any downside to being married to you,” Thor gives him a lopsided smile, “except that I’m your brother and that would be weird.”

Despite Thor’s soothing words, Loki still asks, “besides me almost trying to destroy Jotunheim? Telling you our father was dead?” And it’s a proof of how upset he is that he calls Odin father. “Actually killing my biological one? Sending the Destroyer to kill my brother?-“

“Loki,” Thor grabs him by his shoulders, only continuing when Loki is finally looking into his eyes. “There was no casualty in your rage against Jotunheim, and they have all forgotten. The fact that you are ashamed of what you did speaks higher of you than any actions. And I haven’t seen any Jotun crying about the loss of Laufey. They say that you have done more for them in a couple of months than he did in years.”

Loki is finally calming down.

“You are not perfect, brother. And you have done mistakes in the past, but what matters is that you feel repented and that you are trying to fix them.”

“When did you become so wise?” He repeats the question he had asked his other brother just two weeks before.

“I grew up with you,” Thor says and for the first time in years Loki hugs him, not letting go until Baldur comes back to tell them the Bifrost has been opened.

.

For the first time in months Loki puts back part of the spell that had hidden his true heritage for centuries. Part because he doesn’t change back to the appearance of an Asgardian, instead just shrinking himself. When he finally broke the spell after falling to Jotunheim he found out it wasn’t just his blue skin and red eyes the spell had been hiding. Like every Jotun, he was several feet tall.

It was kind of fun looking down to Thor for once in his life.

There aren’t many Jötunn accompanying them to Asgard, even though the invitation had been made to most of the kingdom. Most decided they would keep working on the celebrations.

Loki would like to believe they want to give him the best wedding ever, and that might be a little bit right, but mostly he thinks they just want to show Asgard that they give the best parties ever.

From his council Lila is staying behind, since there needs to be someone to rule while he’s not around, even if it’s just for an hour. Baldur’s and Jenga’s children are accompanying them as well as Braun’s family, alongside three other regal families and finally a couple Loki has found friendship with.

Contrary to him, they don’t change his appearance, which means that they all stand several heads up from the biggest Asgardian. Loki didn’t change it to make them comfortable, anyway; he just thought it would be weird looking down to his future husband. And shit, his breathing is coming harsher again.

Thor squeezes his shoulder and his breath settles.

“Loki, you look gorgeous,” his mother says, giving him a hug, not even flinching at the cold air he’s sure is coming from his pores.

He’s wearing actual clothes. It seems that wearing nothing but something to cover their privates is only for battle, since it gives them better mobility, otherwise all Jötunn wear clothes all the time. Shoes, not so much.

He’s wearing a mixture of his garment as prince of Asgard and his clothes as king of Jotunheim.

Jenga braided his hair in a classic Jotun style and he’s wearing the crown, which is made of a magical ice, since it won’t break no matter how strongly you hit it or melt no matter how hot it is.

He’s wearing bracelets filled with runes, some made by his, some by other sorcerers and his arms are uncovered, in true Jotun way. His clothes are black and silver, very simple; because the Jötunn don’t believe in showing your wealth by the way you dress. Besides his crown the most expensive thing he’s wearing is probably the boots.

“Thank you, mother,” he answers and her happiness at hearing those words is contagious because he’s smiling, and he doesn’t remember the last time he gave her an honest one.

“Jotunheim suits you.”

“I agree,” he replies and there are more things they need to discuss but for now that is enough.

After that she grabs his arm and leads him into the court room, where every Asgardian, Jotun and what else, stands to watch him.

He notes some venomous looks sent his way, but mostly they look neutral, and some people that he used to know back in the day even nod and send him small smiles.

All his calmness flies through the window when he’s standing in front of the All Father and it’s not Odin that does it. It’s Heimdall.

He isn’t wearing his usual clothes. He’s still all dressed in gold, but they look much more regal and there’s nothing covering his face. Loki wants to touch him and is assaulted with the thought that he can.

Heimdall arches an eyebrow and this is why Loki used to be scared of him as a kid. He never did find out if the Asgardian could read minds or not.

“We are here to unite Heimdall, son of Ámmá and Styrbjörn, guardian of Asgard, and Loki, biological son of Laufey and Bora and adopted by Odin and Frigga, king of Jotunheim, in matrimony. If someone has something to say to stop this union speak now or be quiet forever,” Loki is pretty sure Thor’s shaking his hammer from one side to the other and that Baldur’s making ice figures in his hands. Good to know his brothers have his back.

After that Odin speaks of the story of the nine worlds, which Loki tries to pay attention but come on, not like it’s anything he hasn’t heard before.

After more than twenty minutes he finally turns to Heimdall. “Do you, son of Ámmá and Styrbjörn, accept Loki as your husband?”

“I do,” Loki will admit that there was a part of him that was afraid he wouldn’t say the words.

“And do you, son of Odin and Frigga,” Loki tries not to smile when Odin doesn’t speak of his other set of parents, “accept Heimdall as your husband?”

“I do.”

“Then I, Odin All Father, pronounce you husband and husband.” He knocks Gungnir on the floor three times and then people are applauding.

Lokis is happy to note that the biggest noise come from his brothers.

It takes several minutes for the people to leave, some for home, but most to the Bifrost where Heimdall’s replacement (who Loki should probably learn the name) is waiting.

When they’re mostly alone Odin comes down from his throne. “I am very happy for both of you. I hope you make each other happy. Of course, marriage life isn’t all flowers-“

“If you want to scare me, you should know Baldur has already done that,” Loki speaks to his father in a comfortable way, such as he hasn’t done in long centuries.

Odin laughs, “yes, your brother seems like a character worth knowing.”

Loki isn’t sure if he should feel amused or afraid. He takes a step closer, making Odin and Heimdall the only capable of hearing his next words.

“Thank you for giving the Casket of Ancient Winters back. It has done much good in lifting the spirits of my people.”

“The only reason I didn’t give it back before was because I knew Laufey would only use it for evil,” he puts his hand on Loki’s shoulders. “I only wish Thor can be as half as good as a king as you are.”

“Thank you,” Loki murmurs and hugs him. It isn’t a lengthy one like he shared with Thor or his mother but it’s still something.

When they part ways most people are looking at them, but the ones that matter, his family, are looking with love in their eyes.

After that they all start leaving the palace. Loki and Heimdall are left alone (after Sif came and threatened him) and Loki is trying his hardest to look anywhere but at his husband.

“Loki,” Heimdall says and why is his voice sending shudders through his spine?

“Heimdall,” Loki says and smiles, but still doesn’t look at him.

“I know that you are the one that proposed this marriage, but if you are not happy with it-“

“What, no!” Loki finally looks at him and for the first time in his life he sees Heimdall looking insecure. “I thought you would be the one unhappy.”

“Why? I accepted, didn’t I?”

“Were you given a choice?”

Heimdall gives him a smile. “My first loyalty goes to Odin as well as my friendship. However, that doesn’t mean I do everything he says without questioning, especially when it involves my private life. He told me of your proposal and I accepted.”

“Oh,” Loki says. When his marriage was first decided Loki was thinking about getting the Casket of Ancient Winters for his people. He didn’t think about his future as a married man, but now it’s finally hitting him in the face. “So, how is this going to work?”

“Jeingar will be taking my place as guardian of the Bifrost until I decide to come back.”

“And that means?”

“It could be a month, a year or a hundred. He has taken his vow and I believe he will do good.”

“You’re coming with me to Jotunheim, then?”

Heimdall nods.

“Right now we’re calling you my consort but in a few days you will be introduced to Jotunheim as their second king. That is, if you are okay with it.”

“Loki,” Heimdall grabs his chin. “You are a great king and I do not believe you need any help ruling Jotunheim, however I will do my best to be worthy of its title.” Then he kisses him and wow, do they really have to go to the party? He knows it’s for them and all but he’s pretty sure mother never changed his room and-

“Hm hm,” there’s the sound of coughing and Loki lets go (when did his arms go around Heimdall’s neck?) to find Thor and Baldur in the entrance, both smirking and how can a blond and a guy with blue skin look so alike?

“You were taking a bit too long,” Baldur says.

“Right,” Loki nods and repeats, “right” again, finally taking a step back. “I guess we should go.”

When they’re walking through the door Baldur holds him for a few seconds, until Thor and Heimdall are a few steps in front of them.

“Don’t worry, ice walls are pretty resistant.”

Loki really really hopes he has no more brothers. He’s hardly surviving with those two as it is.

.

He’s surprised. He’s really really surprised. He left his kingdom not two hours before and in that small amount of time they have completely changed Jotunheim. It looks nothing like the place where he first discovered his true heritage.

The sun is shining and the place just feels homey. The palace itself is at its best. It might be made of ice, but Loki is pretty sure it’s the best palace of ice you will find anywhere in the universe.

They haven’t gotten just a band, but an entire orchestra, playing songs from all of the nine realms. They (and Loki has no idea who they are) also brought food from everywhere.

All of his Jötunn guests may be several feet taller than the rest of their guests, but they don’t look like the Frost Giants he grew up hating. Instead, they look like a nation happy for their king.

Loki feels like hugging every Jötunn he comes across and does it several times, even to Lila. Mostly they excuse him as being drunk (he’s not sure if they mean metaphorically or literally) but some hug him back.

There’s an old female Jotun who hugs him for several seconds. “I would say your father was proud, whichever you choose, but I believe you’re the one who should be proud. You are a great king and we all hope you are happy with king Heimdall.”

Loki will deny it forever but he may have shed a few tears at her words.

“I have never seen you this happy, brother-in-law,” Jenga tells him with a smile. “You remind me of Baldur on our wedding day. Except he was much more nervous. Don’t let him fool you; he threw up minutes before the ceremony.”

“I was pretty nervous too.”

“I know. But you did great,” she winks at him. “And I’m sure that nervousness will disappear when the night finally ends. Or starts, however you choose to put it.”

“I understand why you and Baldur are so happy together,” he says, trying to force his blush down.

“Thank you,” she says with a pleased smile and he wants to keep mocking her, but his mind takes a turn, wondering if one day someone will think a likely thought when seeing him and Heimdall together.

Thinking of him, he looks around for his husband (the word keeps bringing butterflies to his stomach. Well, either it’s that or the fish), finding him in an animated discussion with Baldur and Thor.

Well, Baldur and Thor look animated, Heimdall looks as he always does and for some reason that brings a smile into Loki’s face. Then a thought crosses his mind and he looks at Jenga, who’s looking at him with a glint in her eyes.

“You didn’t just choose Heimdall’s name from thin air.”

“No, I didn’t. The truth is me and Baldur have been looking for a consort for you since you were first crowned.”

“Thor was probably on this too, wasn’t it?”

“As was Heimdall.”

“What?” That Loki did not expect.

“Come on, you didn’t really think I would mention him if I wasn’t sure he would accept, did you?” She asks with a brow arched and by Odin’s beard he hopes she and Baldur really have no desire to rule. He would probably just hand them the crown, anyway.

“Go to your husband. We can discuss this later,” she gives him a little push (which almost makes him stumble).

“I hope you and Baldur know that you make all those years being raised by the All Father a walk in the park.”

“We try our best.”

So, so perfect for each other. It’s nauseating, really.

Still, Loki does as she advised. When he reaches the three men, his brothers nod, quickly taking their leave.

“I’m not sure if they want to give us some alone time or if they’re plotting something,” Loki says and Heimdall laughs besides him.

“I would say a bit of both.”

Loki smiles back, because how couldn’t he and- damn, he’s whipped and they haven’t been married for even a day.

“How are you enjoying the festivities?”

“Your people really know how to celebrate,” Heimdall answers. “And I’ve received nothing but congratulations and some threats.”

“Threats? From whom?” Loki had thought his people were happy but-

“Threats of being severely injured if were to ever hurt you.”

“Oh,” Loki says in a smile voice.

“I will admit that not even the All Father’s threat scared me as much as Queen Frigga’s did,” Loki’s pretty sure that’s a smirk on Heimdall’s face.

“Everyone is afraid of my mother. I would hate for her and Jenga to become friends. Even Odin would run in fear.”

Heimdall laughs and Loki can’t explain how happy it makes him to be the cause of that sound.

They talk about this and that until suddenly Baldur is telling them to cut the cake.

“Now, we know you Asgardians have this strange tradition of feeding each other but in Jotunheim we have a better one,” Baldur is speaking to the guests and Loki notes most Jötunn present smirking.

The Asgardians are looking at each other, but mostly Loki can only read curiosity on their faces.

“My grandfather and grandmother, our mother’s parents, were madly in love before they got married. They couldn’t wait to start their marriage life, if you know what I mean,” Baldur moves his eyebrows in a truly disgusting way and someone yells “we know what you mean!”

“So, when the time came for cutting the cake the newlyweds were nowhere to be found. The guests decided they shouldn’t bother them and ate the cake. That said, our tradition is no cake for the husbands.”

People laugh while Loki rolls his eyes. He had not heard that story before, and part of him thinks Baldur is just making it up but at least he didn’t end with another dirty joke.

So, Baldur cuts the cake, which looks really deliciously and does as the tradition says.

“The story may not have gone like that, but it’s true. Me and Baldur didn’t have any cake, either,” Jenga says, suddenly appearing besides them, which is truly surprising, considering she’s one of the biggest Frost Giants he has ever seen.

“I don’t like this tradition,” Loki says and both her and Heimdall laugh.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a bite from my piece.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Baldur says, doing as his wife had done seconds before, and appearing from nowhere. “You’re coming with me. I have to make sure you don’t get the newly-weds cake. We didn’t have; it’s their turn now.”

“Baldur, it was almost a hundred years ago. Let it go.”

“But it looked really good!” And then husband and wife are gone, discussing the cons and pros of following tradition.

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe they’ve been married that long,” Loki says.

“Your mother and father have been married for over a millennia and I see as much love now as I saw in the beginning. Maybe even more,” Heimdall says in his deep voice.

Loki nods. He wants to ask if the other can see the future, more precisely their future, but instead asks him to dance.

Heimdall looks surprised.

“What? Isn’t that costume?” Thank the gods for blue skin, otherwise his blush would probably be seen.

Heimdall smiles and it’s so beautiful that Loki sort of wants to pass out. “Of course.”

On the dance floor there are already many couples, and Loki’s jaw almost drops when he sees Jenga dancing with Odin and Baldur with mother. It’s not so much the people that are dancing together, but more the different physiques.

“You shouldn’t mock,” Heimdall says.

“I’m not.” The other arches an eyebrow, “not out loud, anyway.”

Heimdall leads for the first song, and then they keep changing and when they finally stop half of the guests are gone, some are sleeping and the sun is rising.

“What should we do now? Do we expel the rest of them?”

“Why are you asking me? I’ve never been married.”

Loki looks at his husband like he’s stupid. “You see everything. I’m sure you’ve seen quite a few weddings.”

Heimdall nods, “yes, but I try to keep out of private moments. However, I believe it’s bad custom for the newly-weds to abandon their own party.”

“You’re probably right,” then he sees something, “I’ll be back.”

“Maka,” he says when he finally finds the Jotun he had been looking for over five minutes.

Maka is sitting beside his oldest daughter, speaking to her in one of Jotunheim’s oldest dialects.

“My king,” he quickly gets up, forcing his daughter to do the same, and they bow.

“I need a favour.”

“Anything, my lord,” Maka says but Loki notes the unease in his eyes. It’s probably the maniac glint he’s sure it’s showing in his eyes.

“Do you have your painting instruments around?”

“Of course, my king, I never leave without them. If you wish for me to paint you and your husband-“

“No, no. I mean, maybe someday, but not today. Right now who I want you to paint are my brothers.”

“M’lord?”

Loki turns around and points to a corner of the room where Baldur and Thor are sleeping leaning on one another. He’s pretty sure he’s seeing some drooling.

“I see, my lord. I will see to that right away.”

“Thank you, good Maka. I apologize for stealing time from your daughter. If you ever need anything, please ask, and I will do my best to make it happen.”

Maka bows. “Thank you, my king.”

“Was that really necessary?” Heimdall asks when he’s back.

“But of course. They’ll thank me when they see it.”

Heimdall just shakes his head, but Loki is pretty sure he’s amused.

“Come, there’s something I wish for you to see,” he grabs the other’s hand and starts leading him away, trying to pretend he isn’t seeing the knowing smirks his guests are sporting.

They leave the palace and walk in silence, without Loki ever letting go. He could say it’s because Heimdall doesn’t know the path, but in truth he just likes holding his husband’s hand.

When they reach the spot he had landed on half a year before, he lets go and turns on the other.

“When I fell from Bifrost I ended up in this place. I was not myself in that time. I had just discovered an unpleasant truth. Of course, that doesn’t excuse my past actions but I want you to know I regret lying to my brother and then almost trying to destroy my world.”

He looks back at the palace, “sometimes I wonder about the other places I could have ended up on. I am very lucky for ending up here, but mostly I’m lucky that the Jötunn were so ready to forgive and give me a chance. Sometimes I hate Odin, not for lying to me all these years, but for telling these awful stories about the people from Jotunheim.”

He crouches and takes a piece of ice from the floor, moulding it in hands while getting up.

When he looks back at Heimdall, he’s holding a crown in his hand. It’s not as imposing as the own in his head but he thinks it does the trick.

“Later, I will put spells on it and give it to Maka, who will flourish it. But for now, I want you to have it. I know you said you would do the best to help me rule Jotunheim, and I want you to do it, but not because of me. Do it because they deserve it.”

Then he puts the crown on top of Heimdall’s head. When he’s stepping back, the Asgardian holds his wrists.

“I have known you since you were born. I was not the all-seeing creature I am today, so I didn’t see where you came from me. I cannot say what I would have done if I had seen you. I can, however, say that you have grown a lot since then, Loki Odinson. If this proposal had come when you were king of Asgard I wouldn’t have accepted. Not because I thought you were lesser than me, but because I could see you still had much to grow. You have grown as much as I expected, and even more. I am honoured to be called your husband and king of Jotunheim.”

Loki will admit that he kind of swoons at those words and if Heimdall hadn’t been grabbing him, he would have probably fallen the moment they kissed.

“Do we still have to go back to the party?” Loki murmurs against his husband’s mouth, after several minutes.

“I think we’re good,” Heimdall answers and he can feel the smile against his lips.

 


End file.
